


Once a Love Story

by miss_fortune (luvnrose)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvnrose/pseuds/miss_fortune
Summary: I hope you like it !!





	Once a Love Story

"Julia! Ano bang problema mo? Kanina pa ko usap ng usap dito, oh! Pansinin mo naman ako girl!" sigaw ni Natalie sa akin. "Tell me, what's bothering your stupid mind?"

"It's Chase..." I finally said it.

"What about your stupid ex?" she asked as she sipped her coffee.

"I saw his tweet last night,"

"And?"

**_"He's coming back."_ **

**_***_ **

"Julia, please focus." Sita ni Ms. Rhea sakin.

"Dadating yung anak ng CEO this week to observe, and at the end of the month papalitan nya na si Mr. Roland Perez sa pwesto, and please behave and focus. I need you to impress him, kasi ikaw ang napili ng unit natin para maging secretary nya. Kaya Julia please, don't disappoint me." Sabi ni Ms. Rhea nang makalabas na kami sa meeting room.

"What?! Ma'am, meron namang iba dyan."

"Ikaw ang gusto kong mapunta dun sa posisyon na yun, Julia." Matigas na sabi ni Ms. Rhea.

"Yes, ma'am." Wala na akong magagawa, sabi na ni boss eh. Goodluck naman sa akin at sa katangahan ko.

***

"Ms. Julia, hinahanap po kayo ni Ms. Rhea." Sabi ng isa kong co-worker.

"Ah sure, papunta na." tumayo ako at pinuntahan si Ms. Rhea sa office niya.

"Ms. Julia, ngayon na dadating yung anak ni Mr. Perez. Be ready, we're going to welcome him." Sabi ni Ms. Rhea at huminga akong malalim at tumango.

"Mr. Roland Perez and his son is here." Sabi ng isang boss namin, at tumayo naman kami agad. Kinakabahan pa rin ako, dahil once na maupo na si Sir Roland at yung anak niya sa office of the CEO ay papasok na kami ni Ms. Rhea.

Naglakad papasok si Mr. Roland at nagbow kami, kasunod niya ang anak niyang nakawhite polo, nakashades at magulo ang buhok.

_'talagang yan yung magiging CEO naming? Bat parang wala sa plano niya?'_

Di ko nakita yung mukha niya dahil sa shades niya kaya nagbow na lang ako. Nang makalagpas na sila sa amin ay sumunod na kami ni Ms. Rhea.

Kumatok muna siya sa pinto,

"Sir, may we come in?" magalang na tanong ni Ms. Rhea.

"Please do." Sabi ni Sir sa kabilang side nung pinto.

Pumasok na kami at nagbow, nakita ko yung anak niya nakaupo sa isang couch, nakatalikod sa amin.

"Sir Perez, this is Ms. Julia Dela Cuesta, my recommendation for **_Mr. Chase Perez's_** secretary." Para akong nabingi sa narinig ko.

**_CHASE PEREZ_ **

Napalingon naman siya sa akin ng may parehong gulat sa mga mata niya. Nagkatitigan kami ng ilang segundo, bago siya nagsalita.

"Ikaw?" takang tanong niya.

"Why, son? Do you know her in any chance?" tanong ni Mr. Perez.

"No, sir."

"Yes, dad."

Sabay naming banggit kaya napatingin sa amin si Ms. Rhea at si Mr. Perez na para kaming bata na nagkakailangan.

"Hahaha it's good to know, dahil hindi nyo na kailangan mag-adjust sa isa't isa." Sabi ni Ms. Rhea.

"Ah nga pala, Rhea, let's go to the conference room may meeting kami ng board members at kailangan ng ilipat sa pangalan ni Chase ang kompanya." Sabi ni Sir, at umalis na sila ni Ms. Rhea. Kaya naiwan kaming dalawa ni Chase dito.

Hindi kasi alam ng tatay ni Chase na naging kami dati, pero alam ng nanay nya na nagkaron kami ng relasyon. Chase's father as you can see is very fond of him, he wants his son to have a good life, and has a high expectation on him, and having a girlfriend at his age is not included in his expectations and plans for him.

"Ikaw pala, secretary ko?" tanong niya.

"Di ba halata?" medyo sarkastiko kong sabi. "Bakit ka nandito, Chase— _sir Chase_ I mean." Tanong ko.

"Ang sabi ko naman kasi sayo babalik ako." At prente syang umupo sa upuan ng tatay nya. "Why don't you sit down, love?" he smiled at me the way he did before, the smile that I really love.

"Don't talk and smile at me like that. Di ka nakakatuwa." Masungit na sabi ko at tumawa naman siya.

"Julia, you never change. Masungit ka pa rin kahit ako ang boss mo." Sabi niya.

"Whatever. Alis na ako, may gagawin pa kong trabaho, kapag may kailangan ka pindutin mo lang yang button sa tabi ng comp mo." Sabi ko at umalis.

Mabilis na natapos ang araw, uwian na. Nagbukas ako ng messenger para i-chat si Natalie.

Julia Madeline: hoy babae, di na muna ako sasabay pauwi sayo. Magdidinner na lang ako sa labas, hintayin mo na lang ako sa condo.

Natalie Karenina: tss, may date kayo ni Sir Chase? HAHAHAHA so weird!

Julia Madeline: stop it, bitch. Di nakakatuwa tss.

Natalie Karenina: HAHAHAHAHA sabi mo eh. Ingat ka na lang.

Nasa labas na ako ng building at naghihintay na may masakyan, balak kong maggrocery para sa stocks namin ni Natalie kasi panigurado di naman yon maggrocery ng siya lang. Pero kakain muna ako.

Ilang minuto pa akong naghintay pero wala pa rin masakyan, nakita kong may lumabas na kotse mula sa parking. Black BMW, tumigil siya sa harap ko at binaba yung bintana.

"Hop in, Mads." Sabi niya.

"No need, Sir Chase, I can handle myself." Matigas at masungit kong sabi at hindi siya pinansin.

"Okay. If you say so." Sabi niya at nagdrive paalis.

Nakalipas na ata ang 30 minutes pero wala pa ring masakyan. Di naman Biyernes ngayon.

"Hays, makapaglakad na nga lang." kinuha ko yung earphones ko at nagpatugtog, nagsimula na rin akong maglakad.

Di pa man ako nakakalayo sa building namin ay bumisina sa likod ko.

"Anak ka ng kabayo!" napatalon ako sa gulat. Nang Makita ko kung sino yung driver, gusto kong butasin yung gulong nung kotse nya.

"I told you, you should let me take you to where you're going. Mahirap sumakay ngayon." Sabi niya. Ayoko pa ring sumakay, may pride pa rin ako.

"Come on, Julia, take it as your boss order." Sabi nya at wala na akong nagawa kundi sumakay. Nakita ko naman na napangiti sya sa ginawa ko. "Where?" he asked.

"Sa mall please." Sabi ko at tumingin na sa labas ng bintana.

Tahimik kaming nagdrive papunta sa mall. Maya-maya pa ay nakita ko na yung mall malapit sa condo namin ni Natalie, kaya magpapaalam na sana ako sa kanya pero nagtaka ako nung nakita ko siya na lumiko dun sa parking.

"Chase? Bababa na ko." Sabi ko at lumingon sa kanya.

"Sasama ako, bakit?"

"Bakit ka sasama? Kaya ko na 'to." Sabi ko sa kanya.

"Nope." At nagpark na nga siya.

"Kulit mo naman eh, sabi ng okay na ko, di mo naman kailangan na sumama pa." sabi ko sa kanya pero nagpatuloy lang siya maglakad sa tabi ko. Bumuntong hininga na lang ako at di na siya pinansin. Para siyang buntot ko, sunod ng sunod sa akin. Pumunta na ako sa grocery dahil umaasa akong mabored sya at iwan na nya ko.

Naggrocery muna ako kahit nagugutom na ko. Binili ko na yung mga kailangan namin ni Natalie sa condo, toiletries, at food. Habang pumipili ng pagkain ay nakita ko may hawak siyang 5 pack ng oreo.

"Anong gagawin mo diyan?" tanong ko.

"Bibilhin ko?"

"Tss." At nilagpasan ko na siya. Natapos na akong bilhin lahat ng kailangan ko at pumila na para magbayad.

Nandon lang sya sa likod hawak-hawak yung 5 pack ng oreo at isang litrong coke. May party? Party tapos coke lang at Oreo ang pagkain! Haha.

Nang turn ko na ay inilapag ko na lahat ng pinamili ko. Nang magbabayad na ako ay iniabot ni Chase yung credit card nya dun sa cashier, agad namang inabot yun ng cashier, bago pa man ako makapagsalita.

"Huy, ano ba? Bat mo binayaran?" Singhal ko sa kanya. Baka magkautang pa ko ditto.

"It's okay, napasama naman yung Oreo ko dyan eh." Tapos naglakad sa labas ng counter. Kukuhanin ko na yung mga shopping bag ng naunahan na naman niya ko. "Nandito yung Oreo ko." Sabi nya at naglakad paalis ng counter.

"Ang sweet naman ng boyfriend mo, ate. Gwapo pa!" sabi nung cashier.

"Ah—hehe di ko siya boyfriend." At tumakbo na ako papunta kay Chase na malayo na sakin.

Nang makarating na kami sa sasakyan niya ay hinarap ko siya at iniabot yung pera na dapat ibabayad ko sa pinamili ko kanina.

"Oh eto, ayokong magkautang sayo." Sabi ko sa kanya.

"No need, nagtatrabaho ka para sakin kaya mababayaran mo rin yun." Sabi nya at inilagay na yung mga pinamili ko sa likod ng kotse nya.

Tumunog yung tiyan ko at narinig nya kaya mahina siyang tumawa.

"Umalis ka kasi agad at dala-dala mo yung groceries ko kaya hindi ako nakapagdinner." Sabi ko at inirapan sya.

"Come on, let's eat." Sabi niya at hinatak ako pabalik sa loob ng mall.

Pumunta kami sa restaurant kung saan kami lagging kumakain noon. Tumitig ako sa kanya habang naglalakad kami at nakahawak pa rin siya sa palapulsuhan ko.

_Bakit ba ginagawa mo 'to, Chase?_

_Apat na taon na tayong wala, bakit bigla ka na lang babalik tapos parang wala lang nangyari! Ni wala pa ngang isang araw nung nakita ulit kita eh hahaha._

_Pero ang nakakatanga, eh bakit hinahayaan kita?_

_Bakit pumapayag ako?..._

"Hoy! Julia! Ano na? Tinatanong kita kung anong gusto mo?" sabi ni Chase habang nakatingin sa menu.

"Bakit, Chase?" tanong ko sa kanya.

"Kasi oorder na ko para makakain na tayo?" obvious nyang sagot tapos biglang umirap. Minsan ang sarap talagang sapakin neto eh.

"Tss. Carbonara and mushroom soup." Sabi ko at tumangu-tango naman siya.

"I should've known." He said at tumawag na sya ng waiter.

"Yes, sir?"

"One carbonara and two mushroom soups, one aglio olio and one root beer please." Sabi nya at inulit lang ng waiter yung order namin at umalis na.

Nagphone na lang kaming dalawa at hindi gaanong nag-usap, dahil hindi ko naman alam pag-uusapan. Nagmessage na lang ako kay Natalie.

Julia Madeline: Oy kumakain na ko, kumain ka na diyan marunong ka naman magluto.

Di ko sinabing kasama ko si Chase dahil malaking issue yun sa kanya.

Natalie Karenina: Okay! Enjoy kayo ni Sir Chase 😊

Sabi niya at nagulat naman ako. Napatingin ako kay Chase na nag-cecellphone lang. Di ko na nireplyan si Natalie baka kung ano pang sabihin. Nagtwitter lang ako at nakita ko yung tweet ni Chase.

@elijahchaseperez: Nostalgia.

At nilike nya yung tweet ko hours ago.

@madjuliasuarez: unexpected.

Nakakahiya tuloy! Baka isipin niyang siya yun! Pero sya naman talaga yun eh. Bigla-bigla naman kasi syang bumabalik tapos magiging boss ko pa? Sinong di magugulat?!

Dumating na ang pagkain naming, di kami nag-usap. Basta kumain kami, at natapos kami ng hindi nag-uusap.

"Hatid na kita" sabi niya ng makarating kami sa kotse nya. Tumango na lang ako.

Saglit lang yung biyahe dahil malapit lang naman sa condo namin yung mall. Hinatid nya ako hanggang tapat ng unit namin.

"Salamat." Sabi ko ng mailapag nya na yung mga grocery bags sa harap ng pinto namin.

"No problem." At tumalikod na siya at umalis na.

Pagkapasok ko ng condo nandon na si Natalie nanonood ng Netflix.

"Musta date nyo ng ex mo?" masungit na tanong niya sakin.

"Di kami nagdate." Sabi ko habang ipinapasok yung mga ginrocery ko.

"Sus, eh nakita ko nga na sumakay ka sa kotse ni Chase." First name basis kahit boss nya tsh.

"Wala kasi akong masakyan non! Tapos makulit syang nagprisintang ihatid ako sa mall tapos di na sya umalis." Pagkukwento ko sa kanya.

Meron sa loob ko na medyo natuwa sa ginawa nya na parang walang nangyaring break up pero di ko pa rin siya maintindihan.

"Alam mo, Mads. Kung ako sayo, wag na. Di ka ba nagtataka? Unang araw nyo pa lang ulit nagkita. Tss." Masungit na sabi nya sakin.

"Tsaka, Madeline iniwanan ka na nya dati, wag ka ng magpaloko ngayon. Don't commit the same mistake twice!" humarap siya sakin at umirap.

"Natalie, malay mo bumabawi lang siya?" I reasoned out.

"Tss yan na naman yang 'malay mo' bakit alam mo ba kung bakit siya bumalik?" sabi niya. "Alam kong kahit nakalipas na ang apat na taon hindi mo pa rin siya nakakalimutan, dahil di kayo nagkaron ng closure simula nung umalis siya papuntang States. Pero sana, sana wag mo ng saktan pa yang sarili mo." Seryoso niyang sabi sa akin. Tumalikod ako para punasan yung luha ko at ipagpatuloy na ang pag-aayos ng groceries.

Naalala ko na naman yung nangyari 4 years ago.

_Lumipad na si Chase papuntang States. Nag-uusap pa rin naman kami pag may time, kahit hirap sa oras dahil literal na nasa magkabilang mundo kami, pero we still find time for our relationship. Hanggang sa isang araw..._

_12:31 a.m._

_Julia Madeline: Love, nasaan ka na? Medyo inaantok na rin ako._

_1:00 a.m_

_Julia Madeline: Love?_

_Julia Madeline: Nakatapos na ko ng isang game, di ka pa ba nagigising? Sige hintayin pa kita. Laro lang ako isa pang game._

_2:30 a.m_

_Julia Madeline: Love, nakatapos na ko ng 3 game! Hahaha! Lahat win tapos ako pa MVP! Feeling ko ang galing ko na at matatalo na kita._

_Julia Madeline: Love, nasan ka na ba? Inaantok na talaga ako. Twitter muna ako._

_I tweeted:_

_@madsjuliasuarez: still awake, waiting for my love._

_At bago pa man ako bumalik sa messenger para tingnan kung online na siya ay may nakita akong tweet niya._

_@elijahchaseperez: annoying._

_Sino kaya 'tong annoying na 'to? May gumising ba ditto kaya nainis?_

_Julia Madeline: Love, bakit ka annoyed?_

_Seen._

_Sa wakas naseen nya na rin._

_Chase Elijah: nothing._

_Chase Elijah: I'm going to school now. Bye._

_Anong oras na ba sa States? Papasok na agad siya sa school? Akala ko kagigising niya lang? 2:30 na dito sa Pinas, 11:30 AM na don. Bakit di siya nagrereply sakin?_

_Julia Madeline: sige po, hehe ingat ka ha magchat ka if free ka. Goodnight._

_Seen._

_Medyo nasaktan ako dahil hindi siya nagreply sa mga chats ko the fact na gising na siya pero di ko na lang pinansin, sineen nya lang ako, masakit pero okay lang. Baka nga nakakaistorbo ako? Ewan._

_Hindi na siya nagchat nung buong araw kaya hindi na rin ako nagchat. Baka busy siya ganon._

_Makalipas ang 2 linggong walang usap-usap dahil hell week na namin, dahil mag-mimidterms na ay bigla siyang nagchat._

_Chase Elijah: Mads._

_Chase Elijah: We need to talk._

_Kinabahan naman ako sa chat niya. Parang may mali._

_Julia Madeline: Yes, love? Ano yun?_

_Chase Elijah: Let's end this._

_Julia Madeline: Ha? Anong ibig mong sabihin?_

_Gulung-gulo ako sa mga sinabi niya, anong end this? Alin? May ginawa ba kong mali? Masyado ko na ba siyang naistorbo?_

_Julia Madeline: Sorry kung naiistorbo kita ha, kaya nga hindi na ako nagchachat at hinihintay ko na lang yung chats mo kaso parang busy ka nga at di na ako minemessage._

_Chase Elijah: Mads, it's not that._

_Julia Madeline: Then what, Chase? Anong mali? Bakit ka nakikipaghiwalay?_

_Julia Madeline: Akala ko ba kaya natin 'tong LDR na 'to? Tss._

_Chase Elijah: I was wrong, Mads. Sorry._

_Chase Elijah: Let's break up. You can find someone better than me._

_Julia Madeline: Yeah, right. Okay, be happy._

_And with that we "broke" up._

_Walang closure, di ko nalaman kung bakit, di ko nalaman kung saan ako nagkulang, ewan._

_Hanggang sa lumipas ang mga taon at di na kami nakarinig mula sa isa't isa._

Madaling araw na pero di pa rin ako makatulog. Kaya naglaro na lang muna ako ng ML.

Matapos kong maglaro ay biglang may nagpop na notif.

Chase Elijah sent you a message.

Chase Elijah: Di ka pa tulog?

Chase Elijah: Wow, online sa ML. Laro tayo?

Julia Madeline: hahaha tara isang game.

At naglaro kaming dalawa. Siyempre nanalo kami, siya MVP 21/3/18 Granger gamit niya. Tapos ako Guinevere.

Chase Elijah: Galing mo naman po.

Julia Madeline: Hala ikaw nga 'tong MVP.

Chase Elijah: Hahaha eto naman chamba lang yun.

Julia Madeline: Pahambol!

Chase Elijah: Hahaha

Wala na akong naisagot kaya sineen ko na lang.

Chase Elijah: Tulog ka na. See you bukas. Goodnight

Di ko alam pero parang kinilig ako. Napangiti ako ng wala sa oras, di ko siya nireplyan at natulog na lang ako.

Lumipas ang isang linggo na naging ordinary yung bawat araw ko. I am thankful na busy ang buong kompanya dahil malapit na yung company trip namin kaya dapat matapos na yung mga dapat gawin.

"Julia, please tell Sir. Chase na magkakaroon ng board meeting mamayang lunch." Utos ni Ms. Rhea at tumango na lang ako.

Kumatok ako sa office ni sir at pinagbuksan naman nya ko.

"Sir, you have lunch meeting with the board members." At tumango na lang siya.

Natapos ang araw ng mabilis at uwian na naman. Lumabas na si Sir Chase sa opisina nya at humarap sa akin.

"Let's go?" nagtataka akong tumingin sa kanya.

"Sir?"

"Let's go. I'm going to take you home." Seryosong sabi niya.

"What?" naguguluhan kong tanong.

"Come on." At hinila nya ako palabas.

Nang makarating kami sa parking lot hinila ko yung braso ko kaya napaharap siya sa akin.

"Ano ba, Chase?! Bakit mo ba 'to ginagawa?!" Singhal ko sa kanya.

"What? Am I doing something wrong?" He asked innocently, or ignorantly.

"Hindi na kita maintindihan eh! Last week hinatid mo ako sa mall, sinamahan maggrocery at binayaran mo lahat ng dapat gastos ko! Hinatid mo pa ko sa bahay, na parang walang nangyari. Tapos ngayon you're going to do the same thing? Chase! For pete's sake, explain what you're doing! Kasi as far as I know, we're already over. Apat na taon na tayong wala, umalis ka, nakipaghiwalay, tapos ano? Babalik ka tapos aakto ka na parang walang nangyari? Sino ginagago mo? Ako? Ginagago mo na naman ako?!" dire-diretso kong sabi kasi pinipilit kong kalimutan yung nangyari pero wala talaga eh, di ko makakalimutan yun kung ganito ginagawa nitong lalaking 'to!

"Mads." Tanging nasabi nya.

"Isa pa yan, why do you keep calling me 'Mads' I'm your employee, Sir Chase. Call me Julia." Sabi ko.

"Julia, I came back for..."

"For what?!"

"I came back to find you, I came back to say sorry and make it up to you. I know what I did 4 years ago was wrong, I didn't give you enough reason why. I left you, I was so immature back then. I realized that I should say sorry, I should make it up to you because I realized that I still love you, Madeline." He holds my hand and lift my chin to look at him.

"Madeline, gusto kong bumawi. Alam kong mahal mo pa rin ako, I am here again, for you. Let me court you again, let me make it up to you, while I still have a chance." Seryoso niyang sabi, alam kong walang hidden agenda yung mga sinabi nya dahil hindi nagsisinungaling ang mga mata niya.

"I don't know, Chase." Sabi ko dahil gulung-gulo na ako.

"You don't need to decide now. Liligawan kita ng paulit-ulit kung kinakailangan, lalambingin at susuyuin kita araw-araw. Liligawan kita hanggang sa mapatawad mo ako. Liligawan kita hanggang buhay pa ko." Sabi niya. "What I need right now is your approval, let me do this for you, Madeline. Let me love you again." He sincerely said.

At tumango na lang ako, wala naman sigurong masama?

Pumunta muna kami sa restaurant na lagi naming kinakainan dati bago pa niya ako inihatid sa unit namin.

Pagkahatid niya sa akin sa pinto ng unit ko ay ngumiti siya sa akin.

"Mads—Julia, thank you." Sabi niya.

"For what?"

"For letting me do this. Salamat dahil hinayaan mo kong ligawan ulit kita. Kahit na ang gago nung ginawa ko sayo noon. Bumalik ako ng di ko alam magiging reaksyon mo kapag sinabi ko na gusto kitang ligawan ulit, akala ko magagalit ka, akala ko di mo tatanggapin pero eto, tinanggap mo ulit ako." Halata sa boses at mga mata niya na masaya siya sa naging desisyon ko kaya napangiti ako, kahit papaano ay minahal ko 'to, at hanggang ngayon mahal ko pa rin siya.

"Di ko alam gagawin ko nung sinabi mong gusto mo ulit akong ligawan. Sa totoo lang, Chase, mahal pa rin kita, kahit lumipas na yung apat na mahahabang taon ito pa rin ako na-stuck kung saan mo ako iniwan. Di pa rin makamove on. Magulo pa sa ngayon, Chase. Magulo pa, di ko alam kung ano bang naging dahilan. Kung dapat bang hindi-an na lang kita o ano. Pero mas malakas yung pagmamahal ko sayo kaysa dun sa sakit na binigay mo apat na taon ng nakakalipas." Sabi ko sa kanya.

"Mads, I changed. Di na ako yung immature mong boyfriend, please let me prove it to you. I will court you till you believe me. I hope you'll believe me." Sabi niya sabay yuko at kamot ulo.

"Hay siya, umuwi ka na magpahinga ka na, may meeting ka pa bukas ng maaga. Plus the next day company trip na. You need to have good rest." Sabi ko.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll go now. Have a good night sleep. I'll message you when I got home." Nginitian ko siya at tumango. Kumaway muna siya sa akin bago siya sumakay ng elevator. Pumasok na ako sa loob ng condo namin.

Kinuwento ko kay Natalie lahat at nagsungit na naman siya.

"Tss, ayan magiging tanga ka na naman. Ano? Pare-parehas lang yang mga lalaking yan! Ano ba? Di ka pa ba nadadala?" masungit niyang sermon sa akin.

"Malay—" she cut me off.

"Wag mo kong simulan dyan sa mga 'malay mo' sawa na ko diyan!" sigaw niya.

"Gusto ko lang naman siyang bigyan ng second chance. Kita ko naman yung sincerity niya sa mga sinasabi niya eh." Pagpapaliwanag ko kay Natalie.

"Ewan ko sayo, sinasabihan lang kita pag nasaktan ka na naman, don't go run and cry to me." Sabi niya at pumasok sa kwarto niya. Pikon na. Alam ko namang iniisip nya lang ako, na baka umiyak at masaktan na naman pero wala eh, mahal ko pa rin si Chase.

Kinabukasan pagpasok ko ay nasa meeting na si Sir Chase. Nang matapos ang meeting niya ay pinatawag niya ako sa opisina niya kaya agad akong pumunta.

"Madeline, cancel my afternoon schedule." Sabi niya habang nagpipirma ng mga dokumento.

"Why, sir? Do you have important appointment outside? Do you want me to handle it for you?" tanong ko sa kanya. Humarap naman siya sa akin at binitawan niya yung pen at mga dokumento at tumingin sa akin.

"Yes, Madeline, I and my soon-to-be girlfriend will have an appointment later." Sabi niya sabay ngiti.

"Sir?" takang tanong ko.

"I'm going to take you somewhere. Is there any problem with that?" tanong niya.

"Pero, Sir. Mahalaga po yung mga appointment nyo mamayang hapon."

"Well, it's your job to reschedule it. And besides, who's the boss here?"

"You, sir."

"Then do it. Thank you, you can go now." Tumango ako at lumabas na, wala akong nagawa kundi i-resched yung mga meeting nya mamayang hapon. Pero ang pinagtataka ko ay saan naman kami pupunta?

Hinintay kong mag 4:30 dahil yun yung sinabi niyang oras ng alis namin. Nung nag-4:30 na ay nag-ayos na ako ng gamit at inayos ko rin yung itsura ko.

"Are you ready?" tanong niya, tumango naman ako.

Sinundan ko lang siya palabas ng parking at hinayaan siyang magdrive ng mapayapa.

"Where are we going?" di ko napigilang itanong ng nakalabas kami ng building.

"Somewhere you would love." Simple nyang sagot at hindi na ako umimik.

Maya-maya ay nakarating kami sa isang amusement park. Tahimik kaming pumila para bumili ng tickets.

"Anong ginagawa natin dito?" tanong ko sa kanya. Yes, I do love amusement parks, but why did we go here?

"To have fun? Come on, Madeline. Let's go!" sabi niya at nagsimula na kaming magsasakay ng rides.

Nang gumabi na, hinila niya ako sa pila sa Ferris wheel.

_'Aww he remembered.'_

I love to ride Ferris wheel.

"Come on, Mads." At hinatak niya ako papasok sa loob. Inaalalayan kami ng staff don ng makasakay kami.

"Okay, we're good to go." Sabi ni Chase at halatang excited din. We both used to go to amusement parks when we're still together.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, I looked at him and nods.

"Yes, why?"

"You looked like you're about to cry." At may tumulo ngang luha sa mata ko. Agad ko naman nakita ang panic sa mata niya. He rushes towards me kaya medyo umalog yung sinasakyan namin. "Hey, why are you crying? Don't cry. I'm sorry kung dinala pa kita dito." Sabi niya.

"No, I'm fine. It's fine. May naalala lang ako but don't worry." At pinahiran ko yung luha ko, naramdaman ko namang niyakap niya ako.

"I'm sorry if you feel sad about this because of me. Di ko sinasadya. Kaya I'm here to mend your heart, Madeline." Sabi niya at nilingon ko siya, he's tearing up.

"I love you, Madeline. So much." Sabi niya at sakto nasa taas tuktok na kami parehas kaming lumingon sa view.

"I—" I'm about to say it back but he kissed my forehead.

"You don't need to say it back, Mads. It's okay, don't force yourself." He said and smiled at me.

"No, Chase. I love you, till now, it never changed. But I am not ready to accept you as my boyfriend. Alam kong magulo, mahal kita pero di pa kita sasagutin, sana maintindihan mo." Sabi ko sa kanya.

"Yes, I understand."

Nang makababa kami sa Ferris wheel ay naglakad na kami palabas. Kailangan na naming umuwi dahil bukas ay company trip na namin.

Hinatid niya na ulit ako pauwi at hindi ko na siya pinababa para makauwi na siya ng diretso.

"Wag ka ng bumaba, umuwi ka na, kailangan mo pang mag-impake." Sabi ko at tumango naman siya.

"Thank you." Sabi niya at hinalikan yung likod ng kamay ko.

"No, thank you." At ngumiti ako sa kanya, bago pa man maging awkward ang lahat ay nagpaalam na ako at bumaba. Hinintay ko siyang magdrive paalis bago umakyat ng unit namin.

Naabutan kong nag-iimpake na si Natalie.

"Oh, nandito ka na pala. Mag-impake ka na. Naimpake ko na yung mga babaunin nating pampaligo, pagkain kaya damit mo na lang aasikasuhin mo." Sabi niya at tumango na lang ako.

"Hey, Mads. Look I'm sorry kung medyo nasigawan kita kagabi, nag-aalala lang naman ako sayo eh. Sana hindi mo dinamdam." Sabi ni Natalie at hinarap ko siya.

"It's okay, Nat. Nagets ko naman yung point mo, and I'm thankful kasi nandyan ka pa na nakakaintindi sa akin." Sabi ko at yumakap siya sa akin.

"Ikaw, pag sinaktan ka na naman nung lalaking yun mababali talaga buto nun sa akin. Nakita ko kung pano mo iniyakan yung hayop na yon!"

"Hay, kalimutan na natin yon. Ang mahalaga ngayon masaya na tayo, masaya na ako." Sabi ko at tinapik ang balikat niya.

"Oh siya, mag-impake ka na."

At nag-impake na ako. Pagkatapos naming mag-impake ay natulog na kami, dahil maaga pa ang call time namin sa office bukas.

Nagising ako ng maaga kaya ako yung unang naligo. Pagkatapos kong maligo nakita kong may message si Chase.

Chase Elijah: Good morning, sunshine. Eat your breakfast. See you later.

Julia Madeline: Good morning. Ikaw din.

Chase Elijah: We're going to an island this trip; do you like that?

Julia Madeline: Of course! Hahaha tagal ko ng di nakapunta sa mga isla, at beach!

Chase Elijah: Good to know. I'm already packed.

Julia Madeline: Same here.

Chase Elijah: I'll go now. See you later.

Julia Madeline: Ingat ka.

_Seen._

Nagising na si Natalie at pinagmadali ko na siya. 4:30 am nang makaalis kami sa condo at dumating kami sa office ng 5:30.

"Ms. Natalie, sa amin ka sasama, while Ms. Julia isasama ka ni Sir Chase." Agad na sabi sa amin ni Ms. Rhea.

"Okay, goodluck." Sabi naman ni Natalie sa akin napabuntong-hininga na lang ako.

Maya-maya pa ay lumabas na si Chase sa opisina niya.

"Okay, are we ready?" tanong niya sa lahat at tumango naman kami. Tumingin sya sa akin at ngumiti naman ako sa kanya at tumango.

Sumakay na kami sa kanya-kanya naming mga sasakyan. Sinakay na ni Chase yung mga bagahe namin sa likod ng kotse niya.

Tahimik kaming bumyahe at nakaramdam ako ng antok. Sa Batangas lang naman ang punta namin, isang private island don.

"You can sleep." Sabi nya at binuksan yung radio niya at nagpatugtog ng mga malulumanay na kanta.

"Hoy, patayin mo nga yan. Baka pati ikaw makatulog." Sabi ko at tumawa siya ng mahina at nagpatugtog ng iba.

"UY!" sabi ko nung narinig ko yung 'Can't Help Falling in Love' ni Elvis Presley. Natawa naman siya.

"Favorite mo 'yan eh."

"Favorite ko 'yan eh" sabay naming sabi at napatingin ako sa kanya.

"You remembered." Sabi ko sa kanya.

"I never forget." At tumingin ulit sya sa daan.

Nakatulog ako at ginising nya ako nung nasa stop over kami para kumain.

"Madeline let's go eat. What do you want?" tanong niya.

"A-anything." Antok kong sabi sa kanya.

"Okay, wait for me here." Sabi niya, aangal na sana ako na sasama na lang ako sa kanya pero sa sobrang antok ko di na ako nakapagsalita.

Maya-maya pa ay dumating na siya may dala-dalang Starbucks at Burger King.

"Here. Coffee and burger." Sabi nya at iniabot ko naman yung mga paper bag. Kumain muna kami saglit at nagdecide na siyang magdrive matapos nyang kainin yung binili nyang burger, habang ako kumakain pa rin.

Malapit na rin naman kami sa pupuntahan namin kaya naman hindi na ako natulog.

Nang makarating kami ay agad kong tinulungan si Chase magbaba ng mga gamit namin. Nagcheck-in muna kaming lahat kasama ko si Natalie sa kwarto, tsaka kami pumunta ng lobby para sa mga activities.

"Okay, so let's start the fun! This morning, we'll have a race, all of the games are by pair, by group or by threes." Sabi ng coordinator namin.

"So now, pair up. We'll start our day with three-legged race." Dagdag nya, tumingin ako kay Natalie, pero tinanguan nya lang ako at tumingin kay Chase na nakatingin na sa akin.

"Let's pair up?" tanong ko at ngumiti naman siya sa akin.

"So now, you have your pairs, tie this ribbon to your partner. Make sure that it's tight, para di na makawala sa inyo yang partner nyo." At tumingin ang mga tao sa amin at nag-"yie".

"Bagay pa nga kayo ni Sir Chase." Sabi ni Lilia, katrabaho ko.

"Oo nga." Sang-ayon naman nung mga kasama namin at ayon na nga nanukso sila.

"Wait." Sabi ni Chase kaya napatingin kaming lahat sa kanya. "I wanna say something." Sabi niya at tumingin sa akin.

"This lady by my side," panimula niya pinanlakihan ko siya ng mata pero nginitian nya lang ako. "Ms. Julia Madeline Suarez will be my girlfriend. We're dating. So gentlemen, please don't try to hit on my girl." Sabi niya at kinilig naman yung mga babae.

Nauna kaming lumabas kung saan gaganapin yung race at tiningnan ko siya ng masama.

"Bat mo naman sinabi yun?!" tanong ko sa kanya.

"Bakit masama ba? Tama naman ako diba? Nililigawan na kita. We're dating." Sabi niya at nginitian ako.

"Hays, oo na!" at naglakad na ako papuntang starting line kasi nandon na sila. Tinali na ni Chase yung ribbon. Kumapit sya sa bewang ko, nagulat naman ako na napatingin sa kanya.

"Let's go."

Nagbilang yung emcee at nung nag-go ay may tumunog na bell at nagsimula na kaming tumakbo. Nung una ay kami yung nahuhuli.

"Hold on me." Sabi ni Chase at hinawakan ko yung bewang niya rin at sabay kaming tumakbo, binilisan namin at isa na lang ang nauuna sa amin kaya naman binilisan pa namin. Malapit na kami sa finish line ng matalisod ako dun sa maliit na bato sa daan.

Nanalo naman kami dahil naabot namin yung finish line pero nakapa-ibabaw siya sa akin.

Di agad ako nakakilos dahil sa gulat, ang lapit ng mukha niya sa akin. Bumalik lang ako sa wisyo ng narinig ko yung panunukso ng mga katrabaho namin, kaya agad niya akong itinayo at pinagpagan ko na sarili ko.

"Sorry." Sabi nya

"Sorry din."

"Okay! Let's give this couple a round of applause!" at inabutan kami ng medal at pinalakpakan.

Mabilis na natapos ang mga laro, mabilis lang rin lumipas ang oras at nasa last activity na kami. Bonfire.

Nagdecide si Chase na medyo lumayo kami mula sa mga katrabaho namin dahil wala naman daw masyadong gagawin don.

"Gusto kitang masolo, bakit ba?" sabi nya. "Gusto ko mag-usap tayo. Dahil may sasabihin ako sayo."

"Ano yun?" tiningnan ko siya. May inilabas syang papel mula sa bulsa nya. Ibinigay nya yun sa akin.

Binasa ko yung nakasulat.

_To do with my love:_

_o_ _Eat at our favorite restaurant_

_o_ _Go to and island/beach_

_o_ _Take pictures from every travel_

_o_ _Stargazing_

_o_ _Watch the city lights from a cliff_

_o_ _Go to Baguio_

Ito yung ginawa namin list bago siya umalis papuntang States. Ang nagawa lang naman namin is yung kumain kami sa favorite naming restaurant nung araw bago siya lumipad papuntang States.

"You still have this?" I ask him.

"I kept it, sabi ko babalik ako para matupad na natin yan." Sincere na sabi nya habang nakatingin sa mga mata ko. "Yun ay kung tatanggapin mo pa ako." Ngumiti siya at tumingin sa langit.

"What are you thinking?" tanong ko sa kanya nang hindi na siya umimik.

"I'm thinking about my future, with you. If I'll have one." At pumikit sya sandali, tumingin din ako sa langit, ang daming bituin.

"Yes, you'll have. At the right time." At tumingin ako sa kanya.

Nanatili lang kaming nandon at napansin namin wala na yung mga kasama namin. Tumingin ako sa phone ko, 12:00 na pala ng madaling-araw.

"It's midnight already. Come on, let's take a rest." Sabi ko at tumayo na sya at inalalayan ako patayo.

Hinatid nya ako sa room namin ni Natalie.

"Take a rest, we'll go to the private beach tomorrow morning. I'll fetch you up." Sabi niya bago ako hinalikan sa noo.

"Pero wala namang ganon sa itinerary natin ah?"

"Wala nga, kasi tayo lang dalawa pupunta don. Okay? So take a rest and prepare swimming attire. Goodnight." Bago pa man ako makapagsalita ay nakapasok na siya sa kwarto niya na katabi lang ng kwarto namin.

Natutulog na si Natalie nung pumasok ako. Mukhang ang tagal na nilang nakaalis nung napansin namin. Kaya nahiga na lang din ako, bago pa man ako tuluyang nakatulog ay nagbukas muna ako ng twitter, nakita kong may tweet si Chase.

@elijahchaseperez: have the chance to see a beautiful view.

At sa ilalim non ay ang picture ko na nakatingin sa langit.

@elijahchaseperez: wish that I have more time to look at these beautiful stars, especially to the brightest star that took my heart.

Napangiti ako sa mga nakita ko, nilike at niretweet ko yun. Nagtweet din ako.

@madsjuliasuarez: spent my whole night with my star.

Agad naman niyang nilike yon.

@elijahchaseperez: is that me your talking about, my lady?

@madsjuliasuarez: sus, asa ka HAHAHAHA

@elijahchaseperez: aww :((

Nilike ko yun at di na nagreply. Nagulat naman ako nung nagchat siya sa akin.

Chase Elijah: hindi ba talaga ako yun?

Hala sineryoso nya! Hahaha baliw talaga.

Julia Madeline: sige na nga ikaw na yun."

Sabi ko at nagreact sya don sa message ko ng heart.

Chase Elijah: I know right. Matulog ka na, I'll see you tomorrow.

Julia Madeline: Yes, sir. Goodnight.

Chase Elijah: Goodnight, my star.

Nag-heart react na lang ako at natulog na. Di ko alam pero naeexcite ako para bukas.

Nagising ako sa sigaw ni Natalie sa labas ng kwarto ko.

"HOY JULIA MADELINE SUAREZ!!! MAY NAGHIHINTAY SAYO BUMANGON KA NA NGA DYAN!" sabay kalabog sa pinto ko.

"OO GISING NA!" sigaw ko pabalik. Naghilamos na agad ako at nagtoothbrush.

_'ang aga naman niya. 6:00 pa lang.'_

Pagkatapos kong magbihis ay kinuha ko na yung bag na hinanda ko kagabi at lumabas na ng kwarto.

"Good mornin, Mads." Bati niya sa akin. Nakita ko si Natalie na nagkakape sa may veranda.

"Tara na ba?" tanong ko kay Chase.

"Kung okay lang sana hehe." Nahihiya sya kay Natalie. Kaya napatingin naman si Natalie sa amin. Halatang di pa sila okay na dalawa.

"Basta ingatan mo si Mads. At babalik yan ng buo dito." Pananakot ni Natalie kay Chase.

"Oo, iingatan ko siya."

At tumango si Natalie. Agad naman akong hinawakan ni Chase sa kamay at lumabas na ng hotel. Sumakay kami sa isang jet ski.

"Marunong ka ba neto?!" tanong ko sa kanya, natatakot kasi ako sa tubig sa totoo lang lalo na kapag dagat kasi di naman ako marunong lumangoy talaga hanggang mababaw lang ako.

"Yes, don't worry. Basta kumapit ka lang kasi kung hindi mahuhulog ka." Sabi niya at pinasakay nya na ako at pumunta na siya dun sa manibela.

"AHHH!!" agad akong napasigaw ng paandarin nya yung jet ski. At tumatawa syang nagdrive, siraulo talaga. Binilisan nya pa yung pagmamaneho kaya naman humigpit yung hawak ko sa bewang niya habang nakapikit.

"We're here." Sabi niya at dumilat na ako at nakita ko na ang ganda nung beach, white sand tapos matataas na puno at higit sa lahat napakatahimik. Parang nawala yung takot ko kanina at tumakbo agad ako sa white sand at nilibot yung paningin ko sa buong isla.

"You liked it?" tanong ni Chase, ngayon ko lang napansin yung suot niya. White polo shirt na nakabukas yung tatlong butones at blue shorts at may sunglasses pa siyang suot.

"Love the view, my lady?" at ngumisi sya sa akin ng mapansin nyang tinititigan ko siya, nginisian ko rin siya na hindi nya inexpect.

"Yes, I do love the view and the man in front of my eyes." And I smiled at him, he immediately walk towards me and pull me by the waist.

"I really do like that statement, my lady. Come on let's swim? Go change." Sabi niya at hinalikan nya ako sa noo bago niya ako binitawan. Agad naman akong pumunta dun sa cottage at nagpalit.

Dinala ko yung black two-piece bikini ko at whte isang cover-up tsaka nagsuot ako ng hat at shades, prepared.

"Woah." Sabi ni Chase ng makita niya ako,

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"No, you're just goddamn hot." Sabi nya at feeling ko namula naman agad yung mga psingi ko.

"Ano ka ba?! Ako lang 'to!" at tumawa siya. Kinuha nya yung bag nya at naglabas ng camera dun.

"Go there and let's take pictures." Sabi niya at tumayo ako sa gitna ng beach at nagpose. Patuloy naman sya sa pagkuha ng pic sa akin, nang napagdesisyunan kong siya naman etong kuhanan ko.

"Chase, ikaw naman. Sakay ka dun sa jet ski dali." Sabi ko at agad naman siyang sumunod. Ang gwapo talaga ni Chase kahit kailan, nagpose sya at ngumiti.

"Ang gwapo mo." Pag-amin ko.

"Alam ko. Come on, let's take a picture together." Sabi niya at inakbayan niya ako at hinarap sa amin yung camera at nagpicture kami. He also took picture when he kissed my temple.

"I love you, Madeline."

"I love you, too, Chase." Idinikit niya yung noo nya sa noo ko.

"I hope I can make you happy. I hope I still have more time to spend with you." He said while his eyes closed.

"Of course, you would. Just wait a little more, Chase. Kaunti na lang makukuha mo na ulit yung loob ko." I truthfully said.

Pagkabalik namin sa Manila ay agad kaming bumalik sa kanya-kanyang trabaho. Pagdating ko sa table ko ay napansin ko kaagad yung kalendaryo, in a week birthday ko na. Wala naman akong ibang gusto kundi maging tahimik ang birthday ko, at siguro makasama si Chase.

Dumating ang tanghali at ipinatawag ako ni Chase, agad akong pumasok sa opisina niya.

"I emailed my change of plans and sched this upcoming week, so please re-sched all of my appointments at the affected dates. Thank you." Sabi nya at tumango na lang ako. I immediately went to my email to check the dates na sinasabi nya.

4 na araw next week simula Wednesday. Kasama dun sa mga dates ay yung birthday ko which is Saturday.

Wala naman syang masyadong appointment next week, Monday lang at Tuesday but the rest of the week wala na. I immediately emailed him that his schedule is clear for next week.

Dumaan ang araw na ganon pa rin. Hinatid nya ako matapos naming kumain at agad syang umalis. Everyday routine na namin yon.

***

Naging sobrang busy nya this week kaya sa chat na lang kami minsan nag-uusap. Di ko naman sya masisi dahil ang dami niyang appointment ngayong linggo, kaya di ko na rin sya masyadong naistorbo. Every time na inihahatid nya ako sa condo namin ay sorry sya ng sorry dahil wala na siyang time na naibibigay sa akin, di naman daw nya ineexpect na ganito ka-hectic yung schedule nya. Minsan ay sumasakit na nga ang ulo niya kaya minsan nakakatulog sya sa desk nya, minsan naman ay nasa labas sya ng kompanya para sa mga meetings din. I lost track of his appointments pero nagrereport naman siya sa akin.

Lumipas ang linggo ng ganon pa rin kami ka-busy. Di ko na nga napansin na Wednesday na pala. Nagmessage si Chase bago pa man ako makaalis sa bahay.

_Chase Elijah: I'm at the lobby. Let's go we're going somewhere._

Saan naman kaya?

_Chase Elijah: btw, pack your clothes enough for 5 days._

_Julia Madeline: Eh? Saan tayo pupunta?_

_Chase Elijah: Just do it._

At di na ako nagreply, agad naman akong nag-impake dahil sabi niya. Ibang klase talaga yung biglaang gala nito ni Chase. Nung natapos akong mag-impake ay bumaba na ako sa lobby at nakita ko siyang nakaupo sa waiting area don. Suot nya yung polo shirt na niregalo ko sa kanya bago siya umalis papuntang states at brown khaki shorts.

"Let's go." Sabi niya at hinatak na ako papunta sa kotse niya. Nang makasakay kami ay agad ko siyang tinanong.

"Chase, saan tayo pupunta?"

"Baguio." Simple niyang sagot. Nanlaki naman ang mata ko sa gulat.

"Ano?! Hindi man lang ako nakapagdala ng makakapal na jacket! Huhu lalamigin ako don!" angal ko naman sa kanya at mahina syang tumawa, nagiging hobby nya na yun.

"Don't worry, I brought spare for you to use." Sabi naman nya at nagpatuloy sa pagdadrive.

Tahimik lang kami sa buong byahe, tila may iniisip sya, parang meron siyang iniinda na kung ano. Maya't maya rin siyang napapahawak sa ulo niya kaya napapatanong ako kung inaantok ba siya, puro naman hindi ang sinasabi niya.

Nung kinagabihan ay kumain na kami sa stop over sa NLEX, malapit na naman kami pero sabi niya mas maiging kumain na kami bago kami mapunta sa Baguio.

"Chase, bakit naman biglaan yung pagpunta natin sa Baguio? Or bakit naman binigla mo ako?" tanong ko sa kanya ng makaupo na kami sa table namin matapos niyang mag-order.

"I wanna surprise you of course. It's your birthday this Saturday." Sabi niya at napangiti naman ako.

_He remembered._

"I don't have material gift to give you kasi feeling ko meron ka ng lahat. Kaya dinala na lang kita sa dream destination natin. Alam kong nakapunta ka na dito before, pero diba gusto mong kasama ako sa susunod na pagpunta mo dito, kaya ito birthday gift ko sayo." Sabi niya at napangiti ako.

"Thank you." Di ko alam kung ano pang dapat kong sabihin maliban sa 'thank you'. He's still the sweet, caring, and loving Chase that I loved years ago.

_And I can't wait to tell him that I am now willing to be his girlfriend for the second time around._

Palabas kami ng fast food chain at hinawakan niya yung kamay ko papunta sa kotse. Habang nagmamaneho siya ay hawak-hawak niya yung kamay ko, he also look at me occasionally with a smile on his face.

Nakarating kami sa Baguio, agad namin naramdaman yung malamig na simoy ng hangin. Pagbaba namin sa kotse para magcheck-in sa hotel na binook niya para sa limang araw naming pag-stay ay agad akong gininaw sa lamig, kaya kinuha nya yung mga jacket na dinala niya at isinuot nya sa akin yung isa.

"Thanks," sabi ko at hinawakan nya ang kamay ko at pumasok na kami sa hotel. Siya na ang nag-check-in. Habang hinihintay siya ay inilibot ko ang tingin ko sa loob ng hotel, tahimik, maganda at simple lang, alam nya talaga ang gusto ko.

"Come on?" sabi niya ng matapos siya. Inassist naman kami ng hotelier para sa mga bagahe namin. Pagpasok namin sa room namin ay nakita ko dalawa yung bed.

"Bakit dalawa yung bed?" tanong ko.

"Bakit gusto mo ba tabi tayong matulog?" at ngumisi siya sa akin at dahan-dahang lumapit.

"Hoy! Hindi, nagtanong lang." tulak ko naman sa kanya, di pa po ako ready sa mature roles.

"Hahaha wala akong balak, not until we're married." At hinalikan nya ako sa noo. "Tara, labas tayo?" at tumango naman ako. Dinoble namin yung suot naming damit dahil sobrang lamig sa labas. Nagdrive kami hanggang maabot namin yung isang bundok, kung saan tanaw mo yung city lights. Di ko napigilan ngumanga sa nakikita ko, ang ganda.

"Sobrang ganda." Sabi ko habang iniikot ang paningin sa paligid ko.

"I know, pero mas maganda pa rin yung nasa harapan ko." Sabi niya sabay yakap sa akin. "I love you, Madeline, I wanna see more of this kind of view with you." At hinalikan nya ko sa may sintido.

Nanood lang kami don ng magkayakap walang imik dinadama ang bawat simoy ng hangin kahit malamig.

"Chase, can I ask a favor?" tanong ko at lumingon naman siya sakin. Nakaupo kami sa trunk ng kotse niya.

"Sure, what's that?"

"Can you sing me to sleep?" I looked at him in his eyes and he smiles and nod.

_"Wise men say only fools rush in._

_But I can't help falling in love with you."_ Naiinlove na naman ako sa boses nya. Napakaganda sa pandinig.

_"Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you?"_ patuloy lang siyang kumakanta at nakapikit ako pinapakinggan siya at ang pagtibok ng puso niya.

Napakaswerte ko dahil bumalik yung taong mahal na mahal ko.

_"Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you."_

At tuluyan na kong nakatulog, nakahiga sa hita niya.

Kinabukasan ay nagising ako nasa hotel room na kami, nakahiga ako sa kama. Nilibot ko ang paningin ko nakita ko si Chase sa may veranda nagkakape.

Lumapit ako sa kanya suot ko pa rin yung damit ko kagabi.

"Good morning, my sunshine. Come on, have breakfast." At umupo ako sa harapan niya.

"Do you have a good night sleep?" nakangiting tanong niya sa akin.

"Yes naman. Ang ganda ng boses nung nagpatulog sakin kagabi eh." Hinalikan nya naman ako sa ilong.

"Inenjoy mo naman." Sabi niya.

"Oo naman. Saan tayo ngayon?" tanong ko.

"Burnham." Simple niyang sagot at matapos kong kumain ay nagbihis na ko dahil kanina pa siya bihis. Agad kaming nagdrive papuntang Burnham Park at naglibot don.

Pagdating namin don ay nagpicture agad kami.

"Chase! Tara picture tayo yung hawak mo yung kamay ko tapos pipicturan kita! Dali na!" pagpupumilit ko sa kanya at hinalikan nya ko sa sintido at hinawakan yung kamay ko.

Naglakad siya at pinicturan ko siya na hawak yung kamay ko. Ang gwapo talaga nitong mahal ko.

Naglibot kami hanggang sa mapadpad kami dun sa mga may bike.

"Chase! Tara dun tayo oh! At sumakay kami dun sa dalawahan. At nagbike na kami. Sobrang saya ko na nakasama ko ulit ng ganto si Chase after all those years.

_Sana hindi na siya mawala pa ulit sa akin, kasi eto na mahal na mahal ko na naman siya. Mahal na mahal na tipong di ko na kakayanin kung mawawala pa siya sa akin._

Lumipas ang araw, naikot na ata namin yung buong Baguio, nakaakyat na rin kami ng Benguet at nagpick ng strawberries. Birthday ko na.

"Good morning, sunshine. Happy birthday!" bati ni Chase sa akin pagkagising ko. Hinalikan niya ako sa noo at may iniabot sa aking box.

"Ano 'to?" antok kong tanong sa kanya.

"Open it."

Binuksan ko yun at nakita kong kwintas yun na may moon na pendant. Ang ganda.

"Happy birthday." Bati niya ulit at niyakap ko siya ng mahigpit, binuhat naman niya at ako inikot.

"I'll do anything for you, while I still can, my love." Sabi niya at idinikit ko ang noo ko sa noo niya.

"It's been years since we are this close, love. I missed you for the past 4 years." Ibinaba niya ako at hinalikan. His kisses were still the same, sweet and tender, passionate and careful at the same time.

Nang bumitaw kami parehas ay lumabas ang magaganda niyang ngiti.

"I wish I can do more of these sweet moments with you, love." Sabi niya at niyakap ko siya.

"Yes, you can. Kasi sinasagot na kita, Chase." Sabi ko at gulat siyang tumingin sa akin.

"Di nga?" di niya makapaniwalang tanong at tumango ako.

"Oo, Chase. Sinasagot na kita, girlfriend mo na ulit ako." Sabi ko at tumalon siya at sumigaw.

"Hoy! Ano ba?! Wag kang maingay baka kung anong isipin nila." Niyakap niya lang ako at tumakbo papuntang veranda.

"SINAGOT NA NYA KO!! GIRLFRIEND KO NA ULIT SI MADELINE!!" sigaw nya don at pinalo ko naman sya na dahilan ng pagtawa niya.

"I love you, Julia Madeline Suarez." Sabi niya at niyakap ko ulit siya.

"I love you more, Chase Elijah Perez." Sagot ko sa kanya.

Lumipas ang oras at napagdesisyunan naming dito na lang sa hotel room namin magcelebrate. Maghapon kaming naglaro ng ML at palagi kaming nananalo, ang sabi niya ay dahil daw sinagot ko na siya.

Nung maghahating-gabi ay napagdesisyonan naming manood na lang ng movie, nagdala daw siya ng flash drive kung saan may mga download syang movie. Pinili nya yung "Midnight Sun" dahil di pa raw niya napanood yun.

"Napanood ko na yan eh! Kwento ko na lang sayo."

"WAG! Panoorin na natin, Love please?" kumuha siya ng chips at coke. Tumabi siya sa akin at ipinlay nya na yung movie.

Tahimik lang kami at seryosong nanonood. Nung nandon na kami sa part na nagmamadaling umuwi yung bidang babae at bidang lalaki dahil inabot na sila ng umaga sa labas ay napansin kong di na umiimik si Chase.

Nakasandal na lang yung ulo niya sa balikat ko at yung mga braso niya ay nakayakap sa bewang ko.

"Chase, gising." Paggising ko sa kanya, pero nung mahawakan ko ang leeg nya at walang maramdamang pulso, agad na kong kinabahan kaya niyugyog ko na siya.

"CHASE!! GUMISING KA!" nung hindi siya kumilos ay inayos ko siya ng upo at tumawag sa front desk.

Agad namang may dumating na ambulansya. Tinawagan ko kaagad yung tatay nya para sabihin yung nangyari kay Chase. Iyak ako ng iyak at di alam ang gagawin nawawala na ako sa wisyo pero dapat kong ayusin sarili ko para kay Chase.

Agad siyang pinasok sa OR at pinaghintay ako sa labas.

"Ma'am please wait here. Paki-fill-up-an na lang po ito." Bago pa man ako makapagfill up ay dumating ang tatay at nanay ni Chase. Nandito rin pala sila sa Baguio para sa isang meeting sa company.

"Madeline? Anong nangyari kay Chase?!" tanong agad ni Tita Kathrine ng Makita ako.

Iyak ako ng iyak, di ako makapagsalita.

"T-tita, n-nawalan p-po ng malay s-si C-chase, n-nung ginising ko siya, naramdaman kong w-wala na siyang p-pulso." I tried to say it clearly but I can't because of my sobs.

Inalo agad ni Tito Roland si Tita Katherine.

"Let's just hope." Sabi ni Tito Roland.

"Paano kapag dumating na yung kinakatakot natin?! Bakit kasi di mo pa pinaoperahan si Chase nung nasa States pa tayo eh!" umiiyak na sigaw ni Tita Katherine. Napalingon naman ako sa kanya ng naguguluhan, anong ibig nyang sabihin? Anong operahan?

Napansin naman ni Tito Roland yung pagtataka ko kaya siya na ang nagsalita.

"Hija, my son, Chase—" di natuloy ni Tito Roland ang sasabihin nya nung lumabas ang doctor mula sa OR kung nasaan si Chase.

"The family of the patient?" tanong nung doctor agad namang lumapit sila Tito.

"Kami po ang parents niya." Sabi ni Tito.

"Please, have a strong heart. Di na ko magpapaligoy-ligoy pa, but your son didn't make it." Sabi ng doctor at agad na humagulgol si Tita Kathrine, napaupo naman ako sa sahig at di rin napigilang umiyak ng umiyak.

Pumasok kaming tatlo sa OR.

_"Chase Elijah Perez, time of death, 1:33 am."_

Di ko na napigilang humagulgol sa tabi ni Tita Katherine habang hawak hawak ang kamay niya. Sobrang sakit, di ko alam kung ano na lang gagawin ko, ngayong wala na naman yung taong mahal ko.

"Ang daya mo naman, Chase. Iniwan mo na naman ako." Sabi ko at umiyak ng umiyak.

***

"Madeline?" tawag ni Tita Katherine sa akin, nasa tabi nya si Tito Roland.

"Iwan mo muna kami." Sabi ko kay Natalie na nasa tabi ko.

"Ito nga pala, galing kay Chase. Gusto nyang ibigay namin 'to sayo, pag wala na siya." At umiyak na naman si Tita. Niyakap ko siya at tumulo na naman yung luha ko, niyakap din ako ni Tito Roland.

"I know that you were his girlfriend ever since, I know na naging mabuti ka sa anak ko, ever since until his last breath. Thank you for that anak. You can go to us, visit us anytime if you need someone." Sabi ni tito at tinapik yung balikat ko.

Tumango na lang ako dahil di ko mahanap yung dila ko para magsalita. Iniwanan na nila ako sa harap ng puntod ni Chase. After he died, November 25, nalaman kong may brain cancer siya, naagapan sana kung nagpaopera agad siya pero mas pinili niyang umuwi dito sa Pilipinas nung nalaman niya,

Binuksan ko yung envelope na binigay ni Tita sa akin na sulat ni Chase. Sa loob ng envelope ay nakita ko yung singsing na binigay ko sa kanya 4 years ago bago pa man siya pumunta ng States, promise ring namin.

_July 26, 20**_

_US_

_Dear Julia Madeline Suarez-Perez_

_('yan sana yung pangalan mo kung hindi mo siguro nababasa 'to.)_

_Hi love, sana huwag mo 'tong mabasa kasi kapag nabasa mo ito it means di mo na ulit ako makikita. At ayoko nun kasi I want to spend the rest of my life with you, naaalala mo yung plano natin after graduation, magtatravel tayo, magpapatayo ng bahay, magkaka-3 anak hahaha. I want to do all of that with you by my side, pero kung nababasa mo 'to ngayon, paniguradong magagawa mo yung mga bagay na yun pero hindi ako yung kasama mo._

_Love, I want to say sorry for all those tears you shed because of me. Sobrang immature ko nun at hindi pinag-iisipan yung mga desisyon ko. Kaya I'm going back home, I'm going back, to you, 'coz I realized that you're my home. Di ko alam kung tatanggapin mo pa ako after what I've done._

_Ngayong nalaman kong may sakit ako, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, kahit di mo na ako tanggapin ulit, basta makita lang kita araw-araw, makita yang napakaganda mong mga mata at yang napakatamis mong ngiti, wala na akong hihilingin pa._

_I love you, Madeline ko. Mahal na mahal kita, hanggang sa huling pagtibok ng puso ko, pangalan mo lang yung isisigaw ng damdamin ko. Ngayon, I don't want you to cry over me again, kasi iniwan na naman kita._

_Here's my last wish, maghanap ka nung lalaking mamahalin ka yung kayang ibigay yung forever, yung may kakayahan na bigyan ka nung magandang future. Hanapin mo yung lalaking magmamahal sayo ng buong-buo at hindi ka iiwanan._

_My love, I don't want to say goodbye. 'Coz I wanna stay with you forever, but forever is not in my life's vocabulary. I am sorry if I'm leaving you for the second time, but please don't forget about me. I will be your guardian angel, I will love you from afar, because my sunshine, I can't help falling in love with you._

_I love you so much, my Madeline. Please be happy, I wanna see you smile up here._

_Love,_

_Chase_

"Napakadaya mo. Napakadaya mo. Mahal pa rin kita kahit nasasaktan na naman ako. Mahal na mahal pa rin kita, di kita kakalimutan." Niyakap ko yung picture nya at tumayo.

Naglakad ako palayo at nilagay sa bag ko yung sulat at picture niya. Tumingin ako sa langit, ngumiti dahil yun yung gusto niya.

_"Mahal na mahal kita, Chase. I also can't help falling in love with you."_

Goodbye, Chase.

**_We were once a love story, but this is not the end, my love. We will find each other again, and our love will continue in another life, another story, but same hearts and souls. Goodbye for now, my dear Chase and for this story... to be continued..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it !!


End file.
